Five Shades Of Zhang Yixing
by WindHealer
Summary: /" Lima kepribadian"/"Yang mana dirimu?"?"Aku mencintai kalian semua" /SULAY SHIPPERS AYO MERAPAT/ Suho/Lay/Sulay/Layho/Junmyeon/Yixing/ Mention of HunBaek,Chanyeol & Luhan /Mature Rating biar aman /Boys Love/ Suck at summary, so just read it at your own risk/Don't forget to Review/ DLDR/


**Five Shades of Zhang Yixing**

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. Just own the crazy plot

Main character: SuLay, Mention of bit Sebaek, Chanyeol & Luhan

Genre: hmmmhmmh?

Warn: Mature content , OOC, Gaje as always,Typo berterbaran

...

I'm back yeorobun^^* tebar daun

Present to you because i'm kinda away for a long time

Hope you enjoy mwaaahhhhhhhh

...

Junmyeon tahu ada yang berbeda sejak pertama kali dia melihat Yixing . Bukan dari kemampuan menarinya yang luar biasa atau kemampuannya bermain alat musik . Atau dimple di pipinya yang menganggu tidur malamnya. Bukan itu.

Junmyeon adalah seorang gemini yang memiliki insting yang kuat yang terus mengatakan kalau anak kurus dari Changsa tersebut memiliki suatu yang gelap dan misterius

"Kebanyakan orang menyebutnya _Dissociativ_ e _Identity disorder_. Mereka akan muncul sesuai mood atau suasana hatiku. Kejadian di sekitar lingkungan juga mempengaruhi. Siklus munculnya juga tidak tentu. Aku sudah mulai mengalaminya ketika SMU "

Yixing mengatakannya pada suatu malam , ketika Junmyeon mengajaknya kencan berdua .

Ya.

Yixing memiliki beberapa kepribadian.

"Ah, apakah kau akan baik-baik saja dengan ini? . Aku takut kau akan tidak betah atau bahkan takut dengan kepribadianku yang lain. Kita masih bisa berteman seperti biasa haha",ucap Yixing

"Apa kau gila? Aku sudah hampir gila karena memimpikanmu setiap hari. Zhang Yixing,Be mine,please? "

Yixing masih melihat Junmyeon dengan cemas.

"Gwenchana. Aku akan mencoba",ucap Junmyeon mencoba meyakinkan Yixing

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mohon maaf...untuk selanjut-selanjutnya"

Junmyeon hanya tertawa pelan.

Kalau orang pertama kali berpacaran sering berkata i love you , maka yang sering Yixing katakan adalah permintaan maaf.

Seharusnya dia sadar kalau Yixing tidak salah dalam memperingatinya .Namun, karena saking cintanya dan cinta itu buta, jadi dia berani mengambil resiko ini.

Hah. Kalau saja dia tahu itu awal dari roller coaster hidupnya.

Sejauh ini, selama mereka berpacaran, ada 5 bayangan yang muncul di hadapan Junmyeon . Dandan yang kekanak-kanakkan, Jiashuai yang emo, Mr Zhang yang bijak , Si mesum Lay dan Yixing.

...

Dandan begitu playful. Seperti anak kecil. Dan juga sangat lucu. Jika diatas panggung Yixing bertindak _hyperactive_ seperti itu,maka dapat dipastikan itu adalah Dandan. Pemicunya adalah terlalu banyak makan makanan manis. Oleh karena itu, jauh-jauh makanan manis dari Yixing. Sex dengan Dandan juga begitu menyenangkan. Mereka akan tertawa cekikkan bila salah satu gagal mencapai klimaks atau satu lubang terlalu tidak bisa dimasuki. Dandan juga sering membiarkan Junmyeon menjadi men-top-i, karena dia merasa sex dengan Junmyeon seperti sex dengan Pikachu . Erm abaikan pernyataan aneh tersebut.

Dandan juga penuh aegyo dan juga sangat jahil. Merencanakan prank bersama Dandan juga lebih efektif. Ingat insiden Junmyeon disiram air oleh member, kalian pasti ingat sendiri siapa dalangnya,bukan?

Junmyeon lebih banyak tertawa bersama Dandan. Ketika Junmyeon sedih, maka Dandan akan menghiburnya dengan menari tarian girl group. Persetan dengan Yixing yang (mengaku) manly

Namun karena sifatnya yang seperti anak-anak , maka seperti yang anak-anak sering butuhkan adalah kasih sayang dan perhatian penuh. Dia akan cemburu bahkan merajuk ketika Junmyeon mengacuhkannya atau lebih memperhatikan member lain dibanding dirinya.

Junmyeon pernah mengacuhkannya beberapa hari karena sibuk mengurusi urusan dengan perusahaan dan yang Dandan lakukan adalah membakar semua koleksi figurin One Piece miliknya.

"Ah...akhirnya kau memperhatikanku juga . Pheww,kasihan sekali figurin ini menjadi korban amukanku",ucapnya santai.

"Idiot, apa kau gila?", Junmyeon ingat dirinya memaki Yixing hari itu. Demi Tuhan itu koleksi kesayangannya dan sangat langka. Ini bukan masalah mahal. Bukan.

Sementara yang dimarahi, hanya cengar cengir tidak berdosa.

...

Namun yang paling membuat Junmyeon kewalahan adalah Jiashuai. Kalau Dandan seperti anak-anak , maka Jiashuai seperti remaja labil.

Yixing mengatakan kalau Jiashuai adalah kepribadian yang pertama kali muncul saat dirinya SMU. Jiashuai muncul saat-saat Yixing sedang depresi atau sedang tertekan. Dia akan berteriak sembarang, memukul , mengeluarkan tantrum,sambil menangisi hidup yang katanya tidak adil.

Sifat Jiashuai juga luar biasa jelek . Tipikal remaja yang masih mencari jati diri. Dia merokok dan minum-minum. Dan akan memakai eyeliner tebal,mendengarkan musik punk, dan memakai pakaian serba hitam yang dipinjamnya sementara dari Kyungsoo.

Seks dengan Jiashuai...ah..lupakan tentang seks.

Karena mereka hanya berbaring di tempat tidur dan kemudian Jiashuai akan berbicara panjang lebar tentang dunia yang kejam, betapa kesepiannya dirinya, dan betapa dia merasa kalau dirinya tidak cocok dengan kehidupan. Dan kemudian dia akan menangis di bahu Junmyeon dan menghisap beberapa batang rokok yang Junmyeon sangat benci baunya dan kemudian menulis lagu.

Ah, Yixing hanya akan menulis lagu dalam keadaan menjadi Jiashuai. Kondisi tertekan dan sakit hati membuatnya lebih berkonsentrasi dalam menulis lagu.

Promise tidak diciptakan saat era senang, bukan?

...

Selanjutnya adalah Mr Zhang

Tenang saja ini bukan Mr Grey

Bisa dikatakan merupakan favorit Junmyeon. Kepribadian ini datang baru-baru setelah Yixing mendapatkan studionya. Yixing mengenakan setelan jas dan menyebut dirinya Mr Zhang dan berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

Sex dengan Mr Zhang begitu tenang dan classy. Karena Mr Zhang begitu gentle dan memperlakukan Junmyeon lembut. Dia juga sangat pengertian dan tipe paling dewasa diantara kepribadian lainnya oleh karena itu Junmyeon juga sering berdiskusi bila Yixing dalam wujud ini. Mereka berdiskusi tentang perusahaan, tentang mengatur member atau sekedar curhat tentang kehidupan. Karena Mr Zhang adalah pribadi yang bijak maka Junmyeon sering minta saran darinya.

Mr. Zhang juga begitu cheesy dan romantik. Yixing memang dikenal cheesy minta ampun dengan kata-katanya, tetapi Yixing sebagai Mr Zhang seperti melihat tokoh pria udik dalam film remaja tahun 90-an. Dia mengirim surat cinta,kutipan puisi , mengirim Junmyeon bunga, cokelat,dan boneka yang ujung-ujungnya membuat Junmyeon malu sendiri dibully member lain. Intinya Mr Zhang benar-benar seperti Mcdreamy

Namun karena kepribadian seperti ini membuat Junmyeon cepat bosan. Maksudnya, Mr Zhang lurus-lurus saja, dan Junmyeon lebih menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih...dangerous.

Haha. Tetapi sepertinya Junmyeon harus berhati-hati dalam mengungkapkan keinginannya

...

Sekarang masuk ke dua kepribadian yang paling buruk menurut Junmyeon

Hnggh. Junmyeon sedikit mengela nafasnya dengan kepribadian satu ini

Lay.

Yeah. Mimpi buruk.

Lay merupakan nama panggung Yixing. Lay yang karismatik, menari dengan fierce dan sharp serta on point di atas panggung. Hasil latihan dan kerja keras Yixing bertahun-tahun selalu terlihat dalam gerakan tariannya yang seakan tanpa cela sebagai Lay di atas panggung.

Namun, sifat pekerja keras Lay di atas panggung juga menular dalam keadaannya di ranjang.

Well,dia juga melakukan 'itu' dengan _harder_.

Lay merupakan kepribadian yang pertama kali diketahui Junmyeon . Kalau tidak salah ketika insiden Yixing yang memukul trainee lain ketika mereka belum debut.

Yixing yang gentle, polos, terlihat seperti monster menyeramkan waktu itu. Dari saat itu Junmyeon tahu kalau ada yang berbeda dari Yixing.

Kepribadian Lay adalah yang paling gelap menurut Junmyeon.

Lay itu dominan. Seperti Alpha male. Egonya sangat tinggi dan keras kepala luar biasa. Dia juga sering mengumpat bila keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Oh jangan lupakan sifat cemburunya yang berlebihan.

Mengenai masalah Lay di ranjang.

Hngghh

Junmyeon sampai memijit keningnya.

"F*CKING SHIT. Kau benar-benar payah. Apa hanya ini yang kau punya? SMALL F*CKING AS* ",maki Lay sambil masih terus menggenjotnya

Waktu itu baru ronde pertama dan Junmyeon benar-benar babak belur saat itu.

Yang dia ingat Lay masih terus memaksakan memasuki lubang pantatnya. Junmyeon benar-benar ingin berontak. Namun Lay menutup semua ruang geraknya. Dia seharusnya tahu kalau Lay sekuat ini. Lay menjilati seluruh bagan tubuh bawahnya dan kemudian menggigitnya dengan kasar.

Dirinya lebih tepat diperkosa saat melakukan sex dengan Lay.

Dan keesokan paginya selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang seperti mengalami mati rasa di seluruh tubuhnya dengan luka. Itu adalah Lay dalam mode seks 'normal', Masih NORMAL.

Yang lebih parah lagi ketika Lay sedang marah atau cemburu akan sesuatu.

Ingat sifat Lay yang cemburuan luar biasa itu. Junmyeon ingat ketika skinship berlebihannya dengan Minho saat di India tersebut. Ketika sampai di Korea, Lay benar-benar menghajarnya habis-habisan di atas ranjang.

"LITTLE B*TCH. Beraninya kau. Apa dia lebih baik dariku huh? ",ucap Lay setelah

"Xing..maksudku Lay...

"YOU ARE MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME"

"Aku minta maaf..."

"YOUR NAUGHTY LITTLE SH*T. Sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan hukuman. Biarkan aku menunjukkan siapa bos sebenarnya disini",ucap Lay dengan smirk andalannya yang bagi Junmyeon seperti awal bencana baginya.

"Aku...

Brakk

Lay menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Dan kemudian dia mulai mencium seluruh bagian atas Junmyeon

"Unghh...Lay..ha..jima"

Plakk...Lay menamparnya. Itu pertama kali Lay main fisik dengannya.

"Sudah kubilang diam",ucap Lay sambil membuka semua pakaian Junmyeon

Dan Junmyeon seperti biasa akan menangis dalam diam.

Membiarkan setiap inchi tubuhnya seakan dilahap oleh monster di hadapannya.

Sakit? Mungkin iya.

Tetapi mungkin Junmyeon juga masokis jadi dia tidak menyangkal bahwa dia juga menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang timbul ketika melakukan itu dengan Lay.

Namun, hal itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah Lay yang mulai bereksperimen dengan tali pengikat dan segala macam seperti itu.

Entah karena terlalu banyak menonton film porno atau karena ajaran Baekhyun sehingga Lay bisa menjadi agak sadis seperti itu.

Bicara tentang Baekhyun, dia harus memperingati orang gila itu untuk tidak terlalu kasar saat melakukan itu dengan Sehun. Demi Tuhan,entah seberapa kerasnya Baekhyun sehingga Sehun harus diopname di rumah sakit karena cedera punggungnya kumat.

Ah Junmyeon hampir lupa.

Hanya ada tiga orang yang mengetahui kepribadian Yixing yang seperti ini.

Yang pertama sudah jelas Luhan karena dia dan Yixing seperti _brother forever_ dan hobinya menonton serial kriminal di televisi dari kecil cukup baginya untuk menganalisis sikap manusia. Luhan pernah memperingatinya tentang Yixing ,namun Junmyeon berkata itu hanya sifat overprotektif Luhan terhadap karena Yixing itu rapuh dan lemah. Dan dia bahkan berjanji akan menjaga Yixing sepenuh hati kepada Luhan. Luhan tertawa ketika Junmyeon mengatakan padanya tentang kepribadian Yixing yang berbeda dan hanya berkata _"ganbatte"_ dengan wajah rusa cantiknya _._ Benar-benar kurang ajar.

Yang kedua yang mengetahuinya adalah Baekhyun karena dia juga bipolar seperti itu. Yixing bahkan sering berdiskusi dengannya. Mereka benar-benar Byunssing(bastard) couple.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Sehun, karena Sehun adalah 'budak Baekhyun' dan juga sama menjadi korban seperti dirinya. Sehun pernah mengatakan bahwa jika Junmyeon seperti diperkosa bila melakukan itu dengan Lay ,maka dengan Baekhyun sepuluh kali lipat dari itu. Sehun mengatakan harga dirinya benar-benar dicabik-cabik sampai tidak bersisa ketika melakukan itu dengan Baekhyun.

Sementara member yang lain mungkin tidak tahu atau tidak peduli karena EXO memang sudah aneh dari dulunya jadi hal itu akan dianggap seperti biasa saja.

...

Kembali lagi ke kepribadian Yixing yang terakhir yang paling dibenci Junmyeon dan yang terburuk adalah Yixing itu sendiri

Tidak menyangka bukan?

Yixing si hati malaikat,si innocent, si sopan dimana semua orang tua ingin menjadikannya sebagai menantu anak-anaknya.

Demi Tuhan, Junmyeon ingin muntah mendengar semua itu. Wae?

"Apakah kau akan tetap marah padaku?"

"...",

Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap buku putih itu.

"Besok aku sudah di China untuk beberapa minggu. Apa kau tidak akan merindukanku?"

Blam

Junmyeon memukulkan tangannya ke meja disamping kasurnya

"Untuk apa merindukan bekas sepertimu?",balas Junmyeon dengan tajam.

"Its just for fucking practice ,Junmyeon",ucap Yixing sambil tertawa

"Yeah Fucking. Fuck. Yang berarti kalian berdua 'fuck' each other. The End ",pekik Junmyeon dengan nada sarkastis.

Yixing merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mencium orang lain selain pacarnya dan dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa itu hanya untuk membantu dalam akting .

Sebelumnya, Junmyeon memergokinya sedang mencium Chanyeol di ruang latihan tiga hari sebelumnya. Entah itu french kiss atau apa. Tetapi, itu benar-benar ciuman yang panas. Junmyeon tidak tahu detail sebelumnya karena yang dilihatnya hanyalah Chanyeol yang sedang melumat bibir Yixing. Dan Yixing sendiri dengan punggung bersandar pada tembok putih itu sedang membuka resleting celana milik Chanyeol .

Eww. Gross.

"Itu hanya membantu Chanyeol dalam mendapatkan feel ciuman untuk aktingnya. Lagipula anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi karena Chanyeol sudah membantuku mengaransemen"

Junmyeon mengerang frustrasi ketika mendengar alasan Yixing.

Atas dasar balas budi?

Persetan dengan Yixing dan segala prinsipnya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau bisa saja menolak", Junmyeon balik berkata

Entah Yixing yang terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak tahu kalau dia dimanfaatkan atau Chanyeol yang terlalu polos (yang Junmyeon yakini tidak),sehingga hal itu bisa terjadi.

Atau mungkin mereka hanya terbawa suasana.

Tetapi,Junmyeon bisa lihat jelas kalau mereka berdua benar-benar sadar saat melakukan hal tersebut.

Ini masalahnya.

Diantara kepribadian lainnya, Yixing sendiri adalah yang paling sempurna

Dia baik, romantis, perhatian, hangat dan juga gentle. Dia juga tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak dan menghormati keputusan Junmyeon kalau sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal itu.

Dia juga sering meminta maaf atas sehingga perbuatan kepribadian lainnya yang membuat Junmyeon terluka.

Jadi dimana masalahnya?

Keempat kepribadian itu seperti hewan liar. Mereka berbahaya saat pertama kali, namun lama kelamaan mereka akan lebih jinak padamu jika mengerti sisi kemauan mereka. Mereka seperti buku yang terbuka.

Tetapi Yixing adalah misteri itu sendiri. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan Yixing

Yixing itu baik hati sudah pasti. Terlalu baik malahan. Dia juga orang yang hangat dan ramah. Semua orang menyukainya..

Dia juga selalu membantu orang. Sangat jarang melihatnya menolak sesuatu bila dimintai bantuan. Bahkan jika tahu bila dia hanya dimanfaatkan, maka Yixing akan diam saja.

Namun Yixing terkadang terlalu diam. Seperti _Emotionless_. Dia akan diam saja bila marah akan sesuatu. Dia akan diam saja bila kesakitan atau cedera. Dia akan diam saja ketika dibash haters.

Namun hal itu membuatnya terkesan kalkulatif dan seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Karena sifat susah dibaca itu. Oleh karena itu selalu timbul keraguan dalam diri Junmyeon.

 _Apa dia marah?_

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

 _Apa dia mencintaiku?_

 _Apa dia hanya ingin main-main?_

Semua pertanyaan itu selalu timbul dalam pikiran Junmyeon. Junmyeon percaya pada Yixing. Namun...Mungkin dia hanya ingin Yixing lebih...terbuka.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?",tanya Junmyeon setelah menutup bukunya.

Entah sudah keberapa kali dia menanyakan hal ini. Setiap kali mereka bertengkar, maka Junmyeon akan bertanya hal ini.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bertanya yang lain?",Yixing berkata setelah menutup koper abu-abu tersebut.

Junmyeon ingin sekali memarahi Yixing yang mengemas pakaiannya dengan berantakan ,namun ada hal yang lebih penting sekedar memarahi manusia menyebalkan didepannya tentang pakaian.

"Katakan sesuatu sebelum aku benar-benar menyerah denganmu. Ini bukan kali pertama kau melakukan hal seperti ini,Xing. Aku tahu kau ini baik, tetapi kau bisa saja menolak. Aku maafkan yang pertama dengan Sehun karena itu hanyalah game. Aku maafkan dirimu dengan Kasper, karena itu keperluan koreomu ,tetapi dengan Chanyeol..."

Junmyeon terdengar frustrasi , namun dia butuh kepastian ini.

Yixing memandang Junmyeon dengan lembut. Lagi. Dengan wajahnya setenang sungai Han dan senyuman selembut sakura yang berguguran di taman.

"Pertama,aku hanya membantu Chanyeol dalam melakukan adegannya nanti. Tidak ada orang saat itu dan sejak dialognya dalam bahasa mandarin, jadi aku membantunya . Kedua,aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol secara seksual. Dan ketiga, aku minta maaf",nada suara Yixing yang perlahan pelan itu membuat Junmyeon ingin sekali memeluk Yixing dengan erat . Namun dia tidak boleh lembek seperti ini.

"Maaf dan maaf lagi..Aku bosan",ucap Junmyeon

Yixing menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku punya banyak kepribadian seperti ini?

"Don't care...don't wanna",ucap Junmyeon cuek. Dirinya benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ditanya lain, dijawab lain. Junmyeon tidak mengerti cara pikir manusia disampingnya ini

"Prinsip keluargaku adalah mendahulukan orang lain di atas pribadi sendiri .Begitulah aku dididik. Oleh karena itu aku jadi ringan tangan dan terkesan terlalu baik. Semuanya akan kubantu tidak peduli aku hanya dimanfaatkan. Aku seperti ' _social service maniac_ '. Meskipun terkadang keterlaluan, namun aku hanya diam saja dan tidak pernah mengeluh karena aku tidak ingin mencari masalah. Karena sifatku diam, maka orang melihatku seperti orang yang tidak punya emosi",Yixing menghentikan bicaranya dan kemudian ikut duduk di samping Junmyeon.

"Ketika SMU, aku sadar bahwa tidak ada anak yang diam saja ketika disuruh-suruh. Aku tahu teman-temanku ada yang merasa tidak enak atau kasihan padaku .Aku ini orang yang monoton, jadi hal dan rutinitas seperti itu tidak apa-apa untukku .Dan pada akhirnya seseorang berkata padaku bahwa aku hanya mencoba terlalu keras dan itu hanya akan membuatku tidak cocok atau tersisih. Dan pada akhirnya aku mulai berpikir mungkin itu ada benarnya . Hey, aku tidak ingin menjadi aneh atau dianggap _freak_. Aku ingin cocok dengan sekitarku"

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya. Yixing tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini sebelumnya.

"Jadi aku mulai menciptakan kepribadian ini di dalam pikiranku. Dan kemudian kuterapkan dan kulihat respon dari orang sekitarku. Jiashuai yang pertama. Yeah, kepribadiannya menyebalkan dan terkesan seperti remaja kelebihan hormon, tetapi dialah yang membuka potensiku untuk mengenal musik . Setiap kepribadian yang muncul selalu membuka potensi baru pada diriku. Lay pada dance, Jiashuai pada musik, sehingga lama kelamaan aku menjadi serakah dan ingin terus membuat kepribadian. Bodohnya semua kepribadian itu perlahan mengambil alih kontrol kesadaranku"

"Jadi kau tidak DID?*"

"Kalau bisa dikatakan..sebenarnya semua kepribadian ini adalah bentuk adaptasiku saja. Tetapi, anehnya aku tidak bisa mengontrol mereka. Dokter pernah bilang kalau ada beberapa syaraf di otakku yang sedikit terganggu, sehingga aku sedikit payah mengatur alam bawah sadarku" ,ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum pelan

"Wow...itu penjelasan yang bagus, tetapi tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanku,Xing?"

"Itu adalah dirimu"

"Hmm?",Junmyeon sedikit menaikkan alisnya

"Kau yang mengacaukan sistem dalam otakku .Awalnya aku hanya ingin menunjukkan satu kepribadian, tetapi entah kenapa semua jadi ingin keluar. Aku bukan penderita DID sepenuhnya jadi aku kadang menganalisis setiap kepribadian yang kukeluarkan dan menanti respon darimu. Menunggu ada yang cocok atau tidak. Tetapi anehnya, kau malah menyukai semua kepribadian itu. Beberapa dari mereka benar-benar kasar terhadapmu. Tetapi, kau bahkan tidak bergeming. Jadi aku bingung. Atau mungkin otakku yang lemot.",Yixing berkata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menatap Junmyeon sambil menunggu responnya.

Junmyeon hanya terdiam.

Dan kemudian terdiam.

"Jun?",panggil Yixing

"Hahahah", Junmyeon tertawa keras. Dilihatnya muka bingung Yixing dan tertawanya semakin keras

"Mwoya?"

"Kau menciptakan kepribadian seperti Mr Zhang yang pandai, tetapi dirimu begitu bodoh, Yixing-ah",ucap Junmyeon sambil mencubiti hidung mancung milik kekasih hatinya ini

"Wae?"

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, dasar pabbo. Aku mencintaimu oleh karena itu aku menerima semua keanehanmu itu. Dan kau juga mencintaiku, maka dari itu,kau ingin menunjukkan semua kemampuanmu yang masing-masing anehnya terbagi dalam beberapa kepribadian . Pernahkah kau mendengar kata _showing off_ ? Ketika kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada seseorang,agar orang itu bangga padamu? "

"Ah...begitu",ucap Yixing.

Demi Tuhan, Junmyeon ingin sekali berteriak di telinga Yixing.

Satu-satunya orang yang bahkan tidak mengerti perkataanya sendiri. Zhang Yixing adalah manusia paling tidak peka segalaksi

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus marah atau mengasihanimu, "

"Oleh karena itu, apa aku boleh menciummu?"

"Anni",tolak Junmyeon

"Jadi kau belum memaafkanku,nee?",Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya.

Okay Junmyeon kalah kali ini

"Aish brengsek... aku memang tidak bisa membencimu", Junmyeon menarik kerah baju Yixing agar Yixing lebih dekat dan...

Chuu

Junmyeon menciumnya. Lama sekali. Hanya ciuman simpel di bibir.

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kehilangan 'kalian'"

"Jun?"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau ditanya apakah aku mencintaimu, maka aku akan menjawab dengan lantang _'Hell Yes'_ ",ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Junmyeon

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ini seperti kepribadian baru",jawab Junmyeon

"Mungkin",ucap Yixing singkat sebelum akhirnya mencium lagi Junmyeon. Kali ini dengan sedikit lidah.

Dandan, Jiashuai, Mr Zhang , Lay dan Yixing. Dan mungkin akan bertambah lagi.

Persetan dengan itu.

Cinta itu buta, benarkan?

...  
End.

Penjelasan

*DID =Dissociative Identity disorder= multi personality

*Dandan = nickname issing di china

*Jiashuai = nama lahir Issing

Maaf buat kata english nya kebanyakan ^^

Cerita ini all fiksi yah dari otak gaje yang nulis hoho..dont take it serious^^

Note:

Hey all

Gimana gak ngerti? Sama ^^.

My first time nulis FF genre oneshoot.

Sorry, kayaknya endingnya total failure dan gak nyambung T_T

I will continue That Blazing Wind . Chapter barunya paling lambat Senin atau Selasa depan yah ^^

Hope you guys like it

Dan yang terakhir..selalu ditunggu kasih sayangnya di kotak review mwahh mwahhh

P.S I'm planning to make a Sequel with Byun Baekhyun, since i mention that he's some kind of bipolar too. Hope you still eager. See ya:*


End file.
